Lluvia
by MilaBela
Summary: Cuando uno de los inventos del profesor Utonium termina en desastre. Va a tener que resignarse que 6 chicos se queden en su casa hasta que lo arregle. Los días lluviosos pueden ser fatales pero hay diferentes cosas que puedes hacer para divertirte. Esto lo saben muy bien los 6 chicos y harán que el profesor Utonium se arrepienta de haberse metido con el clima
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola lectores! No sé si me recordarán, soy una antigüa escritora del sitio, me retiré del fandow por cosas del destino (?) quize volver así que, aqui me tienen, espero haber mejorado en este tiempo que he estado fuera, lo voy a seguir haciendo, haber hasta donde llego. En fin, no los aburro más, aqui les traigo una nueva historia mía que espero que les guste. Acepto criticas constructivas con gusto y les agradecería que lo hicieran, me sirven de mucho para mejorar mi redacción que espero sea mejor que la de antes.

 **Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

°•°•°•°•°•°• ¤¤¤ _**Lluvia**_ ¤¤¤ °•°•°•°•°•°•

°•°•°•°•°•°• ¤¤¤ By_MilaBela ¤¤¤ °•°•°•°•°•°•

 **Prólogo**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Tokio, o al menos eso decían los noticieros del clima de Japón que gentes de otras ciudades veían en sus casas. La verdad era que Tokio estaba siendo atacada por una lluvia torrencial que caía abruptamente sobre las calles de la ciudad ¿Porque este tremendo error de datos? Simple... el nuevo invento fallido del profesor Utonium. El profesor en estos momentos se encontraba como loco tratando de arreglar el daño que había causado. Su hijo Ken trataba de ayudarlo pero era difícil debido a que la lluvia habia arruinado la computadora central del laboratorio, consecuencia de los fuertes rayos que acompañaban a la lluvia.

Era mejor llamarle tormenta que cualquier otra cosa.

—Ah este paso Tokio va a quedar inundada— susurró el profesor para así mismo tratando, junto a su hijo, de arreglar la computadora central, una tarea difícil, en cualquier momento podía haber un corto circuito y eso no le convenía. Si no apagaba su invento, la lluvia simplemente no iba a parar.

—Yo se lo advertí profesor, no debió interferir en el clima— reprendió su hijo, mientras le pasaba las pinzas para que pueda sacar los cables enredados con mayor cuidado.

Un pequeño perrito robótico se acercó hacia las dos personas, soltó un ladrido.

—Pero Ken, tu estuviste de acuerdo, incluso ayudaste a construir la máquina. O ya se te olvidó—

El niño solo se volteó a ver al pequeño perrito con una mirada reprochante. No era necesaria esa información, él jamás admitiría haberse equivocado.

—Claro que no Poochi, yo les dije que esta idea era mala desde un principio, que ustedes me hayan convencido es otra cosa— el pequeño científico se cruzó de brazos, volteándose orgulloso.

—Muchachos, muchachos. Dejen de hablar, me están desconcentrando— trató de callarlos el profesor mientras seguía con lo suyo. No entendía que había pasado, su plan era perfecto al igual que los planos de su invento, ¿Cuál fue su error? Quizás algún cálculo mal hecho o alguna pieza olvidada, no lo sabia.

La idea era sencilla, en los últimos meses un calor infernal había atacado Tokio, uno no podía salir de su casa sin su abanico o ventilador portátil a la mano, para eso, había creado una salvación contra el inmenso calor de verano que se les había presentado, un acondicionar de aire cuya potencia seria capaz de que, si bien no iba a parar el inmenso calor del todo, por lo menos iba a hacer que la gente deje de achicharrarse con el potente sol cada ves que salieran de sus casas, caminarían más tranquilos por la ciudad.

Suspiró resignado, su plan había salido mejor de lo imaginado, mucho mejor diría, los ciudadanos ya no se quejarían del calor. Ahora lo harían de la lluvia.

"Bueno, la intensión es lo que cuenta" pensó tratando de darse ánimos. Se volvió a concentrar en lo que hacía, por ahora lo primordial era arreglar su computadora, sin ella, no iba a poder apagar su 'exitosa' creación.

—Por cierto Poochi, ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar cuidando a los chicos?— preguntó Ken tratando de cambiar de tema

El perrito soltó otro ladrido.

—Ellos pueden cuidarse solos, ya están muy grandesitos como para que tengan un niñero— espetó

—¡Es cierto, los chicos!— recordó el profesor Utonium dejando el destornillador a un lado —Poochi, ¿Que están haciendo?, ¿Ya llamaron a sus familias?— preguntó mientras iba a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, daba sed trabajar sin descanso por dos horas.

—Si profesor, ya lo hicieron, ahorita están en la sala, les dije que se vayan a dormir pero no querían así que los deje mirando una película—

—¿Dormir?, ¿Qué hora es?— volteó su vista hacia el pequeño reloj que tenía en la cocina, 10:30 p.m. ya era tarde —Supongo que mañana no irán a la escuela, no creo que pueda reparar el daño ahora así que sera mejor ir a dormir— les dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

A mala hora había decidió hacer funcionar su invento mientras los chicos estaban en el laboratorio, iban a tener el honor de ser los primeros en ver una de sus más geniales ideas en acción, les había dicho. Ahora se arrepentía, los pobres no podrían ni salir, así como todos los ciudadanos de Tokio.

—Ah... profesor, ese es el problema, no quieren dormir, están empeñados en ver su preciada película, dicen que se las debe por dejarlos encerrados aquí— dijo Poochi mientras seguía al profesor.

El científico paro su caminata de repente, era demasiado por un día, mejor los dejaba hacer lo que querían por hoy

Suspiró —No importa, solo dile a Momoko y a Brick que no se acaben el refrigerador y a Kaoru y a Butch que no quiero ver ni una sola cosa rota cuando despierte— anunció mientras entraba a su recamara

* * *

Y bueno ¿Que tal? Esto es como un pequeño prólogo, supongo que el fic no será de muchos capitulos

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios

En cuanto a mis otras historias, las voy a continuar de todas maneras, supongo que algunas las re-editaré, ya veré yo

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, no tengo mucho tiempo para corregir, lo haré después lo prometo.

Un beso y cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! :D aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero le cambie el resumen, no sé... no le veía mucho sentido xD

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores me son de mucha ayuda de verdad :) me motiva a seguir escribiendo n.n

Sin más preámbulo, el cap 1, como dije antes el anterior fue un prólogo, este cap es como los inicios, como fue que empezó el problema

 **Nota:** Los chicos y chicas tienen 13 años (a exepción de Ken, él tiene 12)

 **Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Comienzo de la lluvia ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho profesor?**

Era un día soleado y caluroso en Tokio, muy caluroso. Tanto que hasta los ciudadanos caminaban con trajes de baño por las calles de la ciudad. Algunos llevaban abanicos, otros ventiladores portátiles, y otros simplemente se dedicaban a comer un helado o ir a la piscina.

El calor parecía el de un infierno, podia ocasionar alucinaciones hasta a la persona más cuerda. "Insoportable", esa era la palabra para este día, los anteriores y muchos otros que iban a haber hasta que terminara el verano.

Por otro lado, en la escuela secundaria de Tokio se veía a 6 chicos salir juntos de la escuela, las clases ya habían terminado por hoy.

"Lastima que no el calor" pensaron

—Estoy segura que un día de estos me van a encontrar tirada en medio de la calle— dijo una pelirroja de ojos rosas, los cuales en estos momentos se encontraban cubiertos por su mano tratando de evitar que la luz solar afectara sus ojos

—¿Porqué lo dices?— preguntó un pelirrojo de ojos rojos en las mismas condiciones que la chica

—¿Cómo que porqué? ¡Voy a morir rostizada! Y mi cuerpo quemado es lo que van a encontrar— abrió sus ojos rosas para verlo, lo reprochó con la mirada

—Que exagerada eres Momoko— dijo una chica morena de ojos verdes mientras se daba aire con su gorra. Eran estos momentos en los que se arrepentía de usar ropa tan holgada y cubierta.

—No exagero, solo digo la verdad ¡Todos en la escuela van a morir de incineración!— reclamó desesperada a nadie en específico. Definitivamente el sol la estaba afectando

—Incinera... ¿que?— preguntó de repente un rubio de ojos azules con lindas pequitas en su rostro. Momoko solía usar palabras que él no entendía

—Incineración bobo, es la combustión completa de cualquier materia orgánico y también puede suceder en personas como la combustión espontánea y eso es lo que le va a suceder a ti y a mi ¡Sino se va este sol!—

—Ah...— pareció entender el chico rubio —¿Que es combustión?

Momoko casi se va de zape al piso

—Eres un caso perdido gringo— habló un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verde oscuro con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, a mala hora no había traído sus lentes del sol

—Oigan, no ofendan al pobre de Boomer— una chica rubia de ojos azules se acercó al susodicho, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico, apoyándolo —Hace solo un mes que empezó la escuela

Boomer puso una cara tierna —Ella tiene razón

—¿Y que?... Yo también empecé hace un mes junto con él y aun así se lo que significa incineración— volvió a decir el moreno abriendo sus ojos y mirando a la chica

—¡Ya cállense!— el pelirrojo se volteó de su lugar y comenzó a mirar a cada uno de los presentes, aun cubriendo sus ojos con la mano —¡Trato de no pensar en el calor y ustedes hablan de incineraciones, quemaduras y combustiones!

—De hecho solo fueron incineraciones y combustiones— recordó la ojirosa

—¡Me llega!— gritó frustrado —¡Se me callan de una vez o juro que...!

—¡Un puesto de helados!— gritaron los chicos antes de que el pelirrojo terminara su frase. Corrieron al puesto como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dejando al pobre pelirrojo desconcertado

—¡Espérenme!— gritó comenzando a correr detrás de ellos

* * *

Media hora después salieron cada uno con dos helados en cada mano, claro... después de comer quien sabe cuentos más dentro de la tienda.

Cuando terminaron, Momoko empezó a gritar desesperadamente

—¡No es suficiente!, necesito algo helado, necesito más hielo, ¡Necesito algo frío o voy a morir!— hacía poses raras cada ves que terminaba una frase. Dejó caer sus brazos y cabeza agotada

—Tranquila Momo-chan— la rubia se le acercó. Acarició su espalda media encorvada con la intención de calmarla

La pelirroja se paró de repente

—¡Lo tengo!— golpeó su puño contra su mano —Jejeje soy una genio.

Sus demás amigos estaban confundidos por su repentina acción. La pelirroja seguía felicitándose a si misma

—Eh... Momoko, nos podrías decir en que estás pensado— la ojirosa solo le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga morena antes de responderle

—¿Que no es obvio?, ¡Hay que ir a la casa del profesor Utonium!— gritó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

—¿Ah?, ¿Para qué?

—Piensa un poco Kaoru, la casa del profesor es enorme y bien acondicionada. Tiene piscina y un refrigerador con cientos de helados que esperan ser comidos— habló emocionada imaginándose el dulce sabor de ese postre helado derritiéndose en su boca, comenzó a babear de tan solo pensarlo

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego de pensarlo un rato...

—¡Vamos!— gritaron todos empezando a correr

* * *

En la residencia Utonium, el profesor y su hijo terminaban de hacerle los últimos toques a su gran creación

—Y... ¡Listo!— el profesor dejó a un lado el destornillador —Con esto no me sorprendería que me dieran la llave de la ciudad jejeje

—Papá... digo profesor, ¿No cree que primero debemos probarla?— sugirió su pequeño hijo mirando atentamente la máquina "Aun creo que no es una buena idea" pensó

—Tonterías, es totalmente perfecta como para tener algún error— se alagó

—Si usted lo dice...

—Woof ¡¿Que espera?!, ¡Enciéndalo!— gritó un perrito robótico desde la cocina

—¡Poochi!, ¡Cierra la puerta de la refrigeradora!, no vas a estar todo el día dándote aire con eso— el pequeño niño científico se acerco hasta su perro. Cerró la puerta del aparate en las narices de su mascota

—Lo haré cuando el profesor acabe con este calor— espetó, volviendo a abrir la nevera —¡Apúrese profesor!

—Tranquilo Poochi, estoy terminando de poner los datos en la computadora central

En ese momento 6 chicos entraron corriendo a la residencia

—¡Hola profesor!— gritaron para luego seguir su camino hasta la cocina. Al llegar botaron al pobre de Poochi a un lado de la nevera —¡Aire!— aumentaron la intensidad del frío —¡Helados!— para luego arrasar con los helados

El profesor, desconcertado por la repentina llegada, se acercó a ellos —¡Chicos!, ¿Que hacen aquí?—

Miyako habló en nombre de todos —Lo sentimos profesor pero queríamos visitarlo

—Y a la nevera— interrumpió el chico moreno de repente —¡Auch!— se quejó. Kaoru le había dado un fuerte codazo

La rubia suspiró

Momoko se acercó a ella —La verdad es que estamos muertos de calor y como usted tiene lo último en tecnología pensamos que podríamos refrescarnos un rato y claro, comer sus deliciosos helados— se le iluminaron los ojos

El profesor rodó los ojos "convenidos" pensó pero luego sonrió de lado al recordar su plan

—Jejeje la verdad me alegra de que hayan venido. Siéntanse privilegiados, serán los primeros en ver mi maravilloso plan— soltó

Los muchachos se confundieron al escucharlo, sin embargo seguían comiendo sus helados

—¿Que plan?

—Simple mi querida Momoko, ¡He creado el más grande invento que derrotará de una vez por todas el horroroso clima!— alzó sus manos en un signo de tener el poder

Los chicos empezaron a tomarlo más enserio y escucharlo con atención

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Un acondicionador de aire!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas aun alzando sus manos

Los chicos sintieron caerse de espaldas

—Eh... pero profesor, los acondicionadores de aire ya existen— habló Miyako

—Si... ¡Existen por todo Tokio y el resto del mundo! Y no son muy útiles que digamos— se quejó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, se emocionó de más

—Si... y no lo creó usted— remató Butch

El profesor se le saltó una vena por la sien

—¡¿Que acaso creen que no lo sé?!, ¡no soy un tonto!— suspiró —Este acondicionador es diferente, tiene la fuerza suficiente como para refrescar a toda la ciudad de Tokio

—¿No cree que estaría formando mucho aire artificial?— preguntó Momoko

—No funciona exactamente de esa manera, bueno... más bien si, pero por eso esta equipado con un plan B. Todo el aire que mande no solo va a estar dirigido a los ciudadanos, sino también a las nubes, este aparato va a ser capaz de juntar todas la nubes para así crear una sombra protectora sobre todo Tokio; es decir, las nubes van a cubrir el sol

—Oh...— entendieron al fin los chicos, dando todos juntos una lamida a sus respectivos helados

—¿Que espera?, ¡Enciéndalo!— gritaron todos los presentes alzando sus puños arriba

El profesor sonrió para luego dirigirse a la máquina, abrir la ventana, colocarla afuera y encenderla. Esta empezó a hacer ruidos raros y a echar humo.

—Eh... profesor...— dijo nervioso Ken. El científico se quedó inmóvil. La máquina empezó a soltar más humo

—¡Profesor!— gritó Momoko asustada, abrazando a Brick en un intento de calmarse, sonrojando al chico. El científico reaccionó

—Este... tranquilos, no debe ser nada fuera de lo común— sonrió nervioso, acercándose a la máquina —Esto habrá que arreglarlo a la antigua— susurró para luego darle un golpe a la máquina. Impresionantemente esta dejo de hacer humos y lanzó una fuerte corriente de aire en dirección al cielo. De un momento a otro dejo de hacer calor

—¡Profesor lo hizo!— gritaron todos en mancha felicitando al susodicho el cual solo reía feliz

—Jejeje no agradezcan

* * *

Después de media hora de festejar el éxito del profesor, los 6 chicos estaban a punto de dirigirse a sus casas, sin embargo empezó a llover. Los chicos se quedaron extrañados cuando la lluvia empezó a aumentar cada vez más

—¿Que pasa?— preguntó Miyako

—Profesor, no creerá que tenga que ver con su invento, ¿O si?— preguntó Ken

—Claro que no. Todos mis cálculos son correctos como para que ocasionen esto

—¿A si?, ¿Entonces porque la máquina está que lanza chispas?— habló Kaoru quien miraba por la ventana en dirección a la máquina

El profesor Utonium se acercó con rapidez al lugar —¡No puede ser!— la máqina comenzó a botar más chispas y corrientes de aire más potentes juntando más a las nubes, por lo tanto la lluvia se intensificaba más

Sonó un trueno

—Ken rápido, ve a la computadora, ¡Apágalo!

—¡Sí!— el niño corrió lo más que pudo pero cuando llegó, la computadora sufrió un corto circuito que apagó toda la máquina, sin embargo, la de afuera no

—Va a repararlo, ¿Verdad profesor?...— preguntó Boomer esperanzado

—¿Profesor?— volvió a decir al no obtener respuesta

El científico solo tenía una mirada de angustia.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! Bueno solo detalle más lo que pasó cuando el profe metió la pata jejeje xD

En el próximo cap veremos las travesuras que hacen nuestros seis protagonistas en la residencia Utonium jejeje pobre profesor, lo haré sufrir ok no xD

Nos leemos bye

¿Reviews?


End file.
